The Son of a Con Artist
by Almighty Oracle
Summary: Fourth in the Lupe and Miguel series.


"The Son of a Con Artist"  
  
-by The Almighty Oracle aka Guadalupe del Oceano  
  
PG-13 for terms and swashbuckling violence.  
  
Barcelona Spain 1523  
  
Guadalupe sat up in bed. It was 5AM and was time to open her tavern. She moved slowly as not to wake Miguel. She quietly crept over to the bathroom and got ready to leave. When she was done dressing she looked over to her husband. 'he looks so peaceful' she thought to herself 'like a little baby.' She left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Lupe went to the kitchen and got her keys.  
  
Outside the morning air was cold. She went into the stables and got her horse. "Come on Harrison it's time to go." she whispered to her black stallion who was waiting patiently in the stables. She tried not to wake Altivo who was also sleeping.  
  
When she got to the tavern the sun was just peeking over the horizon and the street lamps were being blown out after a night of burning. She tied her horse Harrison in the back and unlocked the door. Lupe walked around and opened all the curtains letting the sun's morning rays shine on the wooden floors. "That's much better." she exclaimed. She looked outside and saw Lolita and Esmerelda walking down the street. "Come um guys." she yelled. "We have a lot of work to do."  
  
Miguel woke up several hours later. After two years he got used to the idea of waking up alone. He got dressed and went outside. There were so many chores to do. Miguel went into the stables and gave Altivo some new bails of hay. Miguel got out Altivo's brush and began stroking his silky white coat. They heard someone approaching outside on horseback. Miguel went to go and investigate. "Are you Señor Cervantes?" The stranger on horseback asked. "Yes." The stranger took out a letter. "Then this is for you." He handed Miguel the letter; it was from Carita, his older sister in Ireland. He opened it quickly. 'I wonder what she wants?' He thought. Miguel opened it and read:  
  
Dear Miguel,  
  
I am coming to Spain to see you. I would also like to tell you the wonderful news. My husband Jorge and I had a baby. His name is Patrick and we are bringing him down, so he can see his aunt and uncle for the first time. See you in a few weeks.  
  
Carita  
  
Miguel smiled at the though of being an uncle. He put the letter in his pocket and finished his chores.  
  
That night Miguel and Lupe were having dinner together. "Did anything interesting happen today sweetheart?" Lupe asked. Miguel had all but forgotten the letter from his sister. " I got a letter from Carita she say's she coming here with the baby." "Baby?" "She and her husband Jorge had a baby, his name is Patrick." Lupe smiled. "That's so cute. You're going to have to get used to being called 'Uncle Miguel'" Miguel looked up at her. "Whatever you say Aunt Lupe." Lupe got up. "Well I'm tired I'm going to go to bed." Miguel stood up and began to clear the dishes "I'll clean up and be right in after you." Lupe threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" Miguel asked. "You looked like you needed it. Good night." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Hey you can't just kiss me like that and leave." "Why not? It leaves you confused." Miguel smiled and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we have a baby?" he asked. "Jealous you sister beat you too it?" "Well, maybe a little." She looked at him strangely. "Miguel, are you serious?" Miguel shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Why not? We have been married for two years." Lupe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Miguel, a baby is more then just proof that we're married, a baby is a responsibility too, one that lasts a lifetime." "Well I know that, but why not? I kind of like the idea of being a father." Miguel stared out into space as he thought of little children running at his feet and Lupe by his side. Lupe looked at her husband, she knew that look all too well. It was the look he got when he was fantasizing about something. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Miguel, Earth to Miguel. yoo-hoo?" Miguel shook his head and snapped out of it. "Oh sorry." Lupe kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." She sighed before she went into their room and to bed.  
  
Weeks later...  
  
Lupe got her horse Harrison for an afternoons ride. She mounted and began to canter off. She heard a horse coming up behind her. "Hey wait a minuet!" Said Miguel who was riding Altivo. Lupe stopped and waited for him. "I don't want you going off by yourself." scolded Miguel. "Is that true, or is the real reason you don't want me to go without you?" Miguel smiled meekly. "The last one." Lupe smiled at him slyly and put her leg on the other side of the horse, no longer riding side-saddled. "Straddling a horse? Not very lady-like." exclaimed Miguel. "Lady-like huh? You would know all about that wouldn't you Miguel?" she teased as she rode her horse quickly away. Miguel rode after her. "So it's a race you want eh?" He chased after her gaining speed quickly. "Forget it Lupe!" He yelled out to her. "Altivo is a warhorse he's faster then Harrison!" "Not if I can help it!" She nudged Harrison to gallop faster. She looked over the hill she was about to go over and saw a carriage headed to their house. She slowed down and stopped. Miguel slowed Altivo to a trot and went up to her. "What is it dear?" "I think it's your sister, she's here." Miguel and Lupe rode back to the house.  
  
Miguel hugged his sister. "How are you Carita? I've missed you so much." He asked. "I'm better. The trip was tiring with the baby but here is little Patrick." She let Miguel hold his nephew. "He's beautiful Carita." He smiled at the little baby in his arms. "Hi little guy." he said sweetly. Lupe hugged Carita. "Where's Jorge?" she asked. "He's out of town on business he'll come in a day or two. I was wondering Lupe if you and Miguel could take care of Patrick for a little while? I'm just so tired and he can be such a handful." "Oh of course, here let me show you to your room, you have a nice long rest everything will be fine." Carita smiled. "Thank you so much Lupe you're a life saver." Lupe left Carita to rest and she returned to Miguel who was still holding the baby. "You really love that baby don't you?" Miguel smiled again at Patrick. "Look at him he's so tiny." Lupe always like Miguel's boyish charm, but with Little Patrick it shone even more. "Miguel we have to let Patrick sleep too." she took the baby from him and put him in the cradle. She rocked him to sleep. "Ave Ave Ave Maria." she sang in Portuguese. Miguel watched her rock the baby and sing gently. "How did you learn to do that?" Miguel asked. "I don't know my mother sang me that song when I couldn't get to sleep." Lupe sat next to her husband. "So why don't we have a baby?" He asked. "Miguel..." she sighed. "I know, I know, but think about it? You and I could have a son or daughter and then we could watch them grow up, go to school, get married, and have children of their own." "Remember Miguel, with your few minuets of pleasure comes my nine months of pain." Miguel held her in his arms. "Oh is that what your worried abou... hey what do you mean by my few minuets of pleasure? "Lupe got up "It just means I'll have to think about it that's all." Miguel pulled her on to his lap. "What's there to think about?" He kissed her hungrily. She giggled and pushed him away. "Miguel not with your sister in the other room." Miguel shrugged. "She's a heavy sleeper." he began to kiss Lupe's neck. "No Miguel stop it." She laughed and pushed him away again. He looked at her with the puppy-face. "One baby? Just one?" She put her hands over his big green eyes. "No don't give me the face! You always get what you want when you give me the face! That's not fair you have an advantage." he pulled her hand off his eyes. "An advantage I intend to use wisely." he said staring at her with the puppy-face again. "Alright! Maybe! Just no more puppy-face!" "Great how bout now?" He said kissing her again. "Slow down Tiger, I said Maybe." She laughed. Miguel held her close to him. "Maybe? What do you mean by maybe? Maybe now or maybe later?" "How about maybe yes, or maybe no?" she corrected. "Oh."  
  
The next day Lupe was in the taverns office finishing up paper work when Miguel came in. "So honey have you thought about it?" he asked "About what?" she asked her eyes not leaving her papers. "A baby? Remember?" She looked at him and smiled. "I thought about and...." Miguel tried to wait patiently but he couldn't "And?" Lupe went over to him and put her arms around his neck. "and... sure why not let's have a baby!" Miguel hugged her "Oh Lupe I can't wait!" Miguel began to kiss her again. "Hey Miguel can't you at least wait until I get home?" "I don't want you to change your mind." She hugged him. "I'm sure about this sweetheart, I won't change my mind." She kissed him enthusiastically and pulled her fingers through his silky golden hair. Miguel kissed her a smiled. "I'll see you at home my love." Lupe smiled as she watched her husband through the window, leave the tavern. He turned back and looked up to her window and smiled back at her.  
  
Barcelona Spain: Four months later....  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok closing by yourself Lupe?" Asked Esmerelda worriedly. "I'll be fine Essie for the one hundredth time. I'm just going to close up and ride my horse home. I'm pregnant not crippled, I can still take care of myself." Esmerelda sighed. "Fine Lupe goodnight." Lupe went around the tavern and turned off all the oil lamps. She sat down on a stool to rest for a minuet. She became more easily tired because of the baby. "You know little one I sometimes envy you." she said quietly. Guadalupe rested her aching back against the bar and thought what it would be like when the baby was born. Who knew if it was a boy or girl she and Miguel didn't care. Lolita walked out of the kitchen. "So Boss, how long before the baby is born?" "Just five months." Lolita looked over to the corner of the room and saw something move in the shadows. "Lupe." She whispered. "I don't think we're alone." Lupe stood up and looked around. "Is someone in here?" Lolita took an empty wine bottle and slowly walked to the corner of the room. Lupe could barely see her any more, there was only one or two lamps still burning in the room. "Lolita be careful." Crashing sounds came out of the darkened corner. "Lolita! Are you ok?" A figure moved into the light, a large figure." It was Juan, he held Lolita close to him with a sword at her throat. "A friend of yours, Lupe?" he asked. "Juan leave her alone she did nothing to you." "I'm making the decisions Little cousin. I thought I killed you the last time I was in Spain but somehow you not only pulled through but got knocked up by that whoremonger of yours." He scoffed. "Don't you ever talk about Miguel that way!" Her eyes were full of fury as she looked into the hateful eyes of her cousin. He threw Lolita to the ground. "Are you ok." Lupe asked. Lolita rubbed her neck and glared at Juan. "I'll be ok." She stood up and turned to Juan. "Why can't you just leave me and Miguel alone? We did nothing to you we just want to get on with our lives." "Because you are going to ruin your life living with this con," Juan examined his sword and looked back to Lupe. "and I want my reward money for him no matter what the consequence." Lupe looked to Lolita. "Plan B." she whispered. Lolita nodded. They had a code, a way of communicating that no one else understood. They were constantly hiding Tulio and Miguel from the authorities they always needed alternative plans on hand.  
  
Lolita charged at Juan knocking him to the ground while Lupe made a run to her horse. Lolita scrambled to her feet and followed her as quickly as she could. Juan leapt to his feet, running after them. Lupe mounted Harrison and pulled Lolita up. The two girls rode off to Lupe and Miguel's house, with Juan close behind on his horse. "Do you think it is wise to show Juan where you live?" asked Lolita. "I really don't have a choice, If I am ever going to get out of this, I'm going to need Tulio's and Miguel's help."  
  
"Where is she? She should be home by now." Asked Miguel staring out the window. "She'll be home soon Miguel, now sit down and have tea or something." said Tulio. Miguel sat down at the table with his best friend. "It's hard to believe I'm the one doing all the worrying now." sighed Miguel. He thought of all the times that he had to try to get Tulio to relax and calm down. 'you worry too much' Miguel would say. Tulio would always respond with: 'No, I worry exactly the right amount.' Now Miguel knew the meanings of his partners ways. The two men heard a horse whinny outside. "I think that's Altivo, something might be wrong." said Miguel they rushed out the door and noticed Lupe and Lolita riding on Harrison coming down the road at great speed. Someone was following them; taking chase. "I think they're in trouble!" Yelled Tulio. The two men mounted Altivo, Miguel grabbed a sword and rode straight to the pursuing horse. The minuet Juan saw Miguel he dismounted and headed straight for him, sword drawn. Miguel dismounted and walked up to Juan. "Juan why can't you leave Lupe and I alone?" Tulio looked on. Juan took one look at Tulio. "Ah two for one I will enjoy this." He snickered. "Miguel, what is he talking about?" whispered Tulio. "Reward money." Miguel whispered back. "Our Reward money? You mean the 100 doubloons for our capture?" Miguel just nodded as he glared at Juan. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "I didn't think it was important enough for you to get worried about. I can take him, I've delt with him alone before." Tulio looked at his partner and grabbed another sword. "But you're not alone this time partner." Tulio and Miguel stood in front of Juan, all three had their swords pointed at each other They waited for someone to make the first move. Lolita ran up to Tulio. "Tulio are you sure about this?" she asked. "This is the only way Lupe and Miguel are ever going to get any peace. This has to end here and now." He said not lifting his gaze from Juan as sweat trickled down his brow. His determined sapphire-blue eyes glowered at Juan. Juan charged. His sword clashing with Miguel's. Sparks from the swords flashed in the air as the two fought furiously. Tulio ran to him. The two con-artists parried and thrusted at the single Portuguese merchant. Lupe and Lolita looked in fear wondering what will happen next. Juan backed up. He was aware he was out numbered but was so obsessed with the thought of the 100 doubloon reward money he didn't care. Tulio charged at him and thrusted his sword quickly. The metal blades crossed; Tulio's and Juan's faces were only inches apart. "Do you really think you can defeat me little man?" Juan asked. "No, but I bet Miguel could." Tulio looked past Juan. "Now Miguel!" Miguel ran up from behind Juan and threw a barrel over Juan's head. Tulio pushed Juan to the ground and the two con-artists rolled the barrel, with Juan defenselessly inside; down to the large gorge. Juan tried to scramble out, but couldn't they were pushing it so fast. The two friends gave it wooden barrel one last shove before it plummeted down the side of the gorge and into the brook that led to the Ebro River. Juan screamed as he fell down the side and into the water, hopefully never to be seen again. Miguel looked to Tulio as they gave a high five. "Yes! He's gone." said Tulio. "I knew we could do it." exclaimed Miguel excitedly. Lolita ran up to Tulio and hugged him. "Tulio, you were so brave." she sighed adoringly. Tulio smiled and hugged her back. Lupe kissed Miguel. "We'll never have to worry about Juan again." she whispered. "I hope not," started Miguel. "I just want us to live a happy life together you, me, and our baby." She smiled and nuzzled her husband.  
  
Barcelona, Spain day of the baby's birth.  
  
Miguel sat quietly in the hallway thinking to himself. "How long does it take to deliver a baby anyway?" he asked himself. He stared at the door waiting for the news from the midwife. The only sound in the room was the endless ticking of the hallway clock, and the tapping of his fingers on the armrest. Miguel was so nervous, he couldn't sit still. The thoughts of what might happen to the baby or Lupe ran uncomfortably through his mind. The door slowly crept open and the midwife came out. Miguel shot up. "Well?" he asked. "Everything went just fine Señor Cervantes. You can come in and see your wife and baby now." Miguel hurriedly walked in and saw Lupe in bed holding the small newborn baby. Lupe looked up at him weekly and smiled. "Come over here sweetheart I'm feeling ok and the baby is fine. Come here and meet your son." Miguel sat by Lupe's side. "I don't believe it, I have a son." Lupe handed the baby boy to Miguel, for him to hold. Miguel held his son, this was the happiest day of his life. He began to tear up. He looked down at the baby, he was so small and had a lot of jet-black hair. "What are we going to name him?" Miguel asked. Lupe sighed. "How about Ciego?" Miguel smiled at his Lupe. "I like it, Ciego Cervantes. Hi Ciego, I'm your Daddy." Miguel smiled. Lupe looked up at Miguel. "Sweetheart are you crying?" "No I'm just so happy." said Miguel trying to wipe his tears. Lupe sat back and rested; tired from the hours in labor. Miguel sat in the chair next to her and kissed her forhead as he held little Ciego. Lupe fell asleep with her loving husband and beatiful child beside her.  
  
The End 


End file.
